fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Artoria Pendragon (Lily)
This article is for 4 , Artoria Pendragon (Lily). For 5 , see Artoria Pendragon. Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 17.5%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = C |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 6%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B= |overchargeeffect = Recovers own HP. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 450% |l3 = 525% |l4 = 562.5% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Heal + |c1 = 1000 |c2 = 2000 |c3 = 3000 |c4 = 4000 |c5 = 5000 }} |-| Rank B+= |overchargeeffect = Recovers own HP. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 550% |l3 = 625% |l4 = 662.5% |l5 = 700% |chargeeffect = Heal + |c1 = 2000 |c2 = 3000 |c3 = 4000 |c4 = 5000 |c5 = 6000 }} |-| Video= - Old= |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |18}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |20}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |10}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |20}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |24}} |72 = |3}} |81 = |9}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's attack and critical star generation rate by 10% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *Artoria Pendragon (Lily) was an event reward from pre-registration code, Saber Wars Event and Saber Wars Event Re-run. *Prior to the Saber Wars Event, Saber Lily could only be obtained with a pre-registration code and it was impossible to upgrade her Noble Phantasm. *She has the lowest ATK and HP values out of all 4★ Sabers. *She has the lowest ATK of all 4★ Servants. *She can be summoned on FP Summoning starting from the 1 January 2020 Update *She received Battle's Skill Animation and Sprite Update and Additional Dialogues on the 1 January 2020 Update Images Saint Graphs= Lily1.png|Stage 1 Lily2.png|Stage 2 Lily3.png|Stage 3 Lily4.png|Stage 4 Lilyaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Lilyicon.png|Stage 1 ArtoriaLilyStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 ArtoriaLilyStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 ArtoriaLilyFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S004 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S004 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S004 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Saber_Lily_Redone_Sprite_1.png|Stage 1 Saber_Lily_Redone_Sprite_2.png|Stage 2 Saber_Lily_Redone_Sprite_3.png|Stage 3 S004 card servant 1 new.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S004 card servant 2 new.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S004 card servant 3 new.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo004.png|NP Logo artorialilysprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) artorialilysprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) artorialilysprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) S004 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1 - Old) S004 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2 - Old) S004 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3 - Old) Lily sword.png|Caliburn Sprite (Old) |-| Expression Sheets= Artoria Lily 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Artoria Lily 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Artoria Lily 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= Purely_Bloom.png|Purely Bloom Artoria_Star.png|Star of Artoria Farmchocolate.png|Farm Chocolate (Valentine CE) CE1044.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Artoria Pendragon |-| Others= ArtoriaLilyDuel01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 1 (Secret) Caliburn.png|Caliburn Category:British Servants Category:Lily Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Friend Point Only Category:Arthur Category:Dragon Category:King Category:Riding Category:Saberface